


Santa's Helper Says He Spies

by eighth_chiharu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider is Not an Asshole, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighth_chiharu/pseuds/eighth_chiharu
Summary: Little Dave Strider is excited for Christmas, but when he tries to peek at Santa, Bro has to think of a quick way to preserve the magic of the season — in a way only Bro would think of. He means well. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Short 19 page comic of a dumbass Bro, his beloved little brother Dave, and Christmas Eve. Originally posted on tumblr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Santa's Helper Says He Spies




End file.
